the terraria wars
by hoojoow
Summary: follow a blue haired girl and a white haired boy as they attempt to fight the evils of terraria while finding out who they truly are. rated m for language and "special" scenes.
1. prolgue

**Welcome to my new story, this is a simple story that is loosely based on my adventures in terraria**

**please review with honesty I don't care if it sounds mean or not just if it is honest. Well read on my pretty read on!**

She stood on the center of the island with copper tools surrounding her "well shit!" she dropped to a sitting position and started stroking the ponytail of her blue hair. A man strode over to her and helped her up "you should start to gather supplies and make a house" he told her. The blue haired girl stood there "why don't you do it"

"well I'm kind of week" he kicked the ground and rubbed his left arm. The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed the copper tools "whats your name?" the man looked up from the ground "i could ask you the same" she looked straight at the man with what would later be called the death stare. "okay, okay it's Andrew" he raised his arms in surrender "fine to meet you Andrew, names Natalie" they shook hands and parted ways for about two hours.

**Well that was my pretty short set up. Well I will post this right before chapter one. Love you all remember tell me how to improve dammit!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to hell! kidding so ya you know this part, read, review, have fun.**

I dropped onto the wooden chair in my newly made log house. I rested there for a moment when I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door to see a dirty Andrew standing there. "can i-" "yes" he walked in and I closed the door I walked towards my chair with closed eyes and when I opened them you would not believe what I saw. Andrew sitting on my chair removing his shoes pouring crumbs of dirt on the floor.

I would have punched him right then and there had I not heard a knock on the door again. I stalked over to the door and swung it open. the person I saw standing there was a man in a silvery armor engraved to shape like a dragon he stood there in the dark staring till he threw a smaller man on the floor his hair was white he had pale skin and re eyes while wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. I heard rain for a few seconds then looked up at the man, a moment later he disappeared when lightning stuck not far in the distance. I closed the door and leaned the man with white hair against the wall.

I pulled Andrew out of my seat and sat down, he fell to the floor. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking. What was I too do with Andrew? he can't fend for himself. And this new guy, What is he good for? I looked at the unconscious whited haired man, he is a little cute. No, this is about surviving I can't let him stay here. But were would he go? Wait a moment he has tools with him! He can work which should mean...yes, he can stay. I sat there for a while before dropping to the floor a going to sleep. Wood not a great bed but whatever.

I woke up to the sound of a tree falling. I shot to my feet and looked over at Andrew looking dazed on _my chair_, asshole. I looked over to the wall and the man was gone so I bolted out the door. I saw a cleared out field, a pile of logs, and a tree on the ground getting chopped by a white haired man...my white haired man. Trudging over to the him I unsheathed my copper short sword and hit him on the arm with the flat side. "ah! God damn!" he looked at me then down to his arm looking as if he couldn't figure out how a fragile girl could hit so hard. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath before going back to chopping wood. "don't just ignore me jack-" I stopped yelling when his lips touched mine. I stood there savoring the moment for a second or two before pushing him away "ass!" I panted out. Oh god did it sound like an insult or a moan of pleasure! He rammed the Axe into the tree and looked into my eyes "look I don't know why I am here but I owe you something for saving me so I re-payed you" did he just say what I think he said. "no, no, no a kiss is not gonna cut it if your going to stay here you have to work and tell me your name!" he rolled his eyes "name's Darryn, and maybe I can do more for you" he nodded down to my pants. I looked down and saw what looked like a moist liquid seeping through I covered up my crotch and stared at him angularly. "i..i uh...just... work!" I stormed off while covering my wetness.

I kicked Andrew out of the house and stood there with the doors locked. What was I going to do? If I was alone I could hang up my pants and walk without them but there are men here. I took off my pants and walked into the back of the house and hung up my pants before dashing back inside. I kept the doors locked and took a cat nap on the floor.

I opened my eyes a couple of hours later and peeked out the front door to see Darryn and Andrew talking to each other on a rock. Darryn got a stupid smirk on his face and waved to me, I hate him...I'm pretty sure is do at least. I snuck into the back only to find no pants hanging were I put them and I saw a green slime bouncing towards me I picked up a pebble and threw it at it before slamming the door shut. I peeked back out at the boys and saw Darryn dangling my pants at me. I stared at him and blushed, god dammit. " give my pants back dick!" that stupid smirk was back "step out and I might consider it" I stared at him surprised. "how about I don't kick your ass!" I wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face so damn much "then come at me honey" I grabbed my axe and threw it at him. He ducked and it just nicked Andrew's shirt "sorry Andrew!" "aww, you say sorry to him and not me" I couldn't take it anymore I stepped away from the door and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood up grabbed my sword and walked to the door, that motherfucker asked for it. I kicked open the door and ran at him "i will kill you!" I screamed increasing my volume with every step. A few steps from Darryn my scream was drowned out by another one that was lower pitched. Wait I've heard of that scream but from were? I looked up over Daryn's head and saw a giant eyeball flying toward us. Fuck! I tackled Darryn just before the monster hit him, I rolled over onto my back and threw my short sword at the back of it. The sword struck right into it and I stood up and stole Darryn's sword from its sheath I took my stance the eye flew straight at me. I swung and took a step to the side effectively hitting it and dodging at the same time. It screamed once more and hit the ground causing a mini earthquake, I turned on my heels and ran at it. I rose my sword on my way, and Darryn did the same with his makeshift wood bow, I came up to the eye and let gravity take hold of the blade. Inches from hitting it the beast turned and were it's retina should have been was a full set of teeth ready to eat me. The sword slipped from my grasp just moments from the mouth. The blade fell in and the jaw slammed shut.

I turned and saw Darryn fire an arrow and reach for another immediately. I dashed for the house and tripped on the grass. I flipped over on my back to see the eye in my face and I heard a quiet _thwack_. And with that the monster fell over. I stood and looked down at my torn shirt and panties both covered in blood. I ran over to Darryn grabbed my pants and ran into the Forrest, why did this have to happen to me. I kept running step by step until I came to a lake and started to sob on the Forrest floor. I sat there for a good 15 minutes until I got up and took off my clothes to bath in the lake. I poored water on my head and anywhere there might have been blood. I repeated this for a while till I heard foot steps. Shit!

**Well there is the first chapter I hope it brings insight to how the characters react to the world and it's dangers. I hope do these fairly often.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shit! Shit! Fuck me! What do I do? If it's Darryn then I will kick his ass in a wave of anger and embarrassment. If its Andrew I will sink into the water and yell at him, or kick his ass too. Who else could it be it must be Andrew running after me to say sorry, the apologetic bastard.

I turned in one swift movement splashing water at whoever snuck up on me. The first thing I noticed was the feminine looking legs, thank god a women! I looked up to see an averaged hight women only wearing underwear and a bra made of various types of vines and leaves. Her hair was green and in a ponytail, like mine but shorter. Her eyes were a bright hazel, very beautiful. "if your done staring may I join you?" I turned blushing. The water was like a mirror, so I stared at my reflection for a bit. "sure, it's not my lake."

I kept looking away at the trees on the other side of the lake. The entire time I looked at the trees I heard rustling, when I turned I saw the naked women stepping into the water. Wow she has very sexy curves. "you know you have to learn to not let those creatures and men get to you" she stated. I looked her in the eyes long enough to begin to speak "and why is that? why can't I just cower in my house?" I looked down after words and barley got my last word off "who are you anyway?" god those breasts how can they be so elegant? Oh god I am terrible. She stared at me for a little longer before continuing on "well I am Theresa the dryad" she got a proud look on her face. I don't think dryads should be that proud. Weren't they hunted and called witches at a time? "and you are clearly the leader of your group, we can't have the other kingdoms getting ideas that your week." what the hell does she mean other kingdoms we're on an island that is not marked on any maps how can a kingdom own an unknown island? "what?" I threw out the question and awaited an answer "the 7 kingdoms! How can you not know! Well I may as well tell you" I nodded still incapable of taking my eyes off her cleavage. "well there is the humans or your kingdom, the eyes ruled by the eye of cthulhu, the crimson ruled by the brain of cthulhu, the corruption ruled by the eater of worlds, also there is the queen bee ruling over the jungle, even skeletron has his kingdom of the dungeon, oh and of course hell ruled by the feared wall of flesh" you have to be kidding! I finally got my eyes off of her boobs and I could not believe my ears.

I got out of the lake and got dressed I stared at Theresa for a little while before I turned to leave back to the house "wait!" she called "promise me you will be strong and not break down again all of your kingdom needs it" I waved my hand back to her. I heard her whisper one more thing "and don't die, Natalie" I began to jog through the woods each tree moved by like they were big beasts. I stopped jogging when I got to the house I walked out of the trees to see the tree Darryn was hitting still on the ground. I walked over to the house and pushed the wooden door open , I stood there and stared at the two men immense stupidity.

The first thing to come into my sight was the back door on the floor and the doors hinges blown off. How? You know what I don't want to know. Looking to the right I saw Andrew cowering in the corner like a puppy that just crapped in the house. To the left was Darryn poking the door, I walked over and kicked him in the leg "bitch!" he cried out as he collided with the ground. I stepped over to him and rolled him onto his back. What to do...oh I know! I put my foot on his balls and began to slowly push down on them "Natalie we can work this out can't we." he pleaded with his voice slowly becoming more and more high pitched. I stopped pressing down and kept my foot there "how about this you fix this door and I go and find a certain someone" that was aggressive! I hope. Darryn nodded his head and I removed my foot from his gentiles. He straight away scrambled over to the door attempting to pick it up while holding his sack. I began to walk over to the door and opened it "i expect this to be fixed by the time I come back."

the moment I stepped out of the house a small eye flew at me I brought out my sword and struck it through the center. I picked up what appeared to be a lens and noticed fragments of what appeared to be a Forrest with little dots scattered across it. I wonder if enough of these will give me the full image? I ran into the Forrest and attacked any flying eyes I could fined. I began to call them demon eyes I collected six lenses and I put them together to see a map it led me somewhere that looked to be fun. I bet Darryn will come with me to find this thing.

I walked through the forest back towards the house. The trees were beautiful this time of year, they were a lush green. I saw a blue jay fly across the trees. the house was barley in sight when I heard a gun shot. I picked up my pace..._bang_ another shot rang through the forest so I picked up pace a little more..._bang!_ I was in a full sprint. I heard one more from the back of the house so I ran around the small cabin to find out what it was. I turned around the corner and saw the two familiar faces I was expecting and a new face. A man in an over coat with shaggy black hair looking very smug. Looking over I saw Darryn pointing a flintlock pistol at a bottle in the distance, he pulled the trigger and missed. I sighed "if I didn't need you you would be dead" I started over to the three men and pulled Darryn to the side "i need you to come with me" he stared at me with that smirk again "i will tear that damned smirk from you face."

I looked at the tree with the knife in it, how is he so good with a sword and lightly lucky with anything ranged. I pulled the knife out of the wood and looked up at the night sky. Darryn and I were seeing who could hit the tree the most, Despite his terrible aim with a gun he is good with this bloody knife. I sat at the log next to our fire and threw the knife...miss! I sighed and leaned against air, intern doing what you would expect and falling to the ground. "have you given up" Darryn chuckled, I flipped him the bird from the the ground " I'll take that as a yes." I sat up and stared at the fire carry each spark into the fire.

I heard a moan from behind a tree, I looked up at the zombie shambling out at us. I looked to Darryn who pulled out his flintlock and pointed it at the zombie. Well I guess he can take care of this. I heard the fire of the gun but the zombie kept coming towards us. God what an idiot, I unsheathed my sword and walked up to the zombie and swung. I picked up a shackle from the zombies wrist and dangled it "toss that to me" Darryn spoke out I looked at him with a look of disgust before flicking it towards him. He put it on making me have to re think his cuteness.

So this was going to be my right hand man in running a kingdom, an idiot, I am screwed. After a few hours of continuing are knife game we pitched are tents and slept. I dreamed of people in a large tower, mechanical worms, a large skeleton emerging from an old man, I even dreamed of a giant wall of flesh. None of those things though compared to the the last thing I dreamed of I had dream about Theresa with no clothes on kissing me. What would that say about me? Well it is a good thing only I will know (dramatic stare at camera) or at least I hope so.

We arrived the next mourning in a clearing. Is this really what we came all this way for? A clearing? I looked at the assembled lenses and saw a clearing with two people in it and the picture was following them. "i wonder if this is a kingdom" I whispered "hmm?" Darryn looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and looked up. "Darryn! Run!"


End file.
